A Gift of Hope
by Wonderland Blossom
Summary: Wrote before The Last Olympian. More new Demi-Gods are arriving at camp Half-Blood. What happens when Pandora's Jar is stolen? with the help of two new Half-Bloods Percy is on a quest to save Olympus, again! Rated T just to be safe. Percabeth!
1. I Almost Get Strangled By My Mom

**A/N I want to give big hugs to my awesome beta ****SlyPuff RavenDor She rocks my sock off! **

Percy's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I had made it threw the school year with out one monster attack. That has to be a new record for me. (Not that I'm complaining.) I guess my good luck has something to do with my friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel is a mortal, but she can see through the Mist.

She sometimes sees monsters before I do.

I'm going to Camp Half Blood tomorrow. For those of you who don't know, it's a special training camp for demigods.

Yes, I said _demigods_. A demigod, or a half blood, or a hero are all the same thing. We are children of a mortal and a Greek god. (Yes, like Hercules.)

Rachel had finally turned sixteen and was presently driving me home in her new lime green VW Beetle.

"You know," Rachel was saying, "I'm really going to miss you, Percy, and what the heck am I suppose to do if a monster shows up? Are you sure you can't get me one of the special swords? Because I think most of the monsters know I can see then now."

Rachel continued to talk in a way that made you feel like you were taking a very important test and didn't know any of the answers. "Oh well," she said as she parked the car, "Say hi to Annabeth for me."

I promised I would and got out of the car. I went in side the apartment building and pushed the button for the elevator. When I opened the door to the apartment something slammed in to me. It squeezed me so tight I thought it was a monster trying to strangle me.

Just as I reached for Riptide my mom pulled away from me and before I could tell her how much she had freaked me out she blurted out, "Paul just proposed!"

"That's great mom!" I said, genuinely happy for her.

"Hello, Percy" Paul said, he was sitting at our little table drinking from a brown mug. "How was your date with Rachel?"

I was about to explain that it wasn't a_ date_, but there was a crash and the door flew wide open.

A/N ooh! Cliffy! Reviewers get cookies!


	2. We get to camp the other usual way

A/N I want to tell you that I wrote this before TLO came out. It was going to take place after TLO in my head. So it's a little AU. Thanks to my awesome beta!

Percy's P.O.V.

Tyson walked inside our apartment and looked at the busted door. "Sorry," he murmured, head down.

"That's alright, Tyson," my mom said in a small voice.

"Percy," Annabeth moved around so she was in front of Tyson. "Chiron needs you at camp," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He didn't say; come on Seaweed Brain we have to hurry!"

"Um," I looked at my mom.

"it's alright, Percy. We can celebrate when you get back." she said.

"Thanks, mom." I shouted as I ran to my room and shoved clothes in my backpack for camp. When I walked back into the living room, Tyson was fixing the door, standing up and putting it back on the hinges.

"Ready to go, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yea, let's go." Annabeth, Tyson and I left my little apartment and went into the ally behind the building.

"How are we getting to camp?" I wondered.

"The usual," Annabeth replied, checking over my bag to make sure I had everything.

"Please tell me it's not the Gray Sisters taxi again!"

She rolled her eyes, "The other usual way." She whistled and three Pegasi landed on the deserted street in front of us. Two were snow white and one was black as midnight.

"Blackjack," I thought.

"What's up, boss?" I shook my head, I'm beginning to think I'll never get him to call me anything else...

"You ready?" Annabeth called over from her pegasus.

"Am I ever ready?" I asked, grinning.

She laughed and blew me a kiss. "Were you ready for that?"

I am sure it's a trick question. "Um, no?" She laughed again, her pegasus shooting into the sky.

Tyson mounted Porkpie, and I climbed on onto Blackjack, and we flew after her, most certainly, on our way to certain death. (Or at least serious injury.)

A/N Please R and R!


	3. Someone has voices in there head

**OC's P.O.V.**

_Trees... Trees... Trees... _

Trees was just about the only thing my tired brain could process. I had been on the run for almost two months now.

I stumbled through the woods, with only the clothes I was wearing and the hope I would find someplace safe to live.

"Almost there." a voice whispered in my ear.

I didn't even turn around to look for the person who had spoken, I knew no one was there.

"Whatever," I murmured softly. _There was nothing there... There was nothing there..._

I jumped over a creek. Across a log. Up a hill. I saw a pine tree with a dragon laying next to it. "There's no dragon," I told my self. _There's no dragon... There's no dragon... _

I tripped and fell. "Ouch," I said. My knee wad bleeding. I could see the blood soaking threw my jeans.

I looked to the base of the hill. There was a house, built in a greek style, "Maybe they can help me".

I heard the beating of wings, I looked up and saw a black horse in the sky.

Then the rest of the world went black.

**A/N sorry this is so short! i promise the next chapter will have 500 words! t****hanks to my beta! please R&R!**


	4. Someone new

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Chiron, Percy, and I were huddles around the small cot the sick looking girl was lying on.

She had curly hair the color of dark chocolate and skin the color of buttermilk.

She was pretty and I realized that I was jealous.

Me! Annabeth Chase Jealous!? No, it couldn't be.

"mmmm," The girl stretched up her arm, and fluted her eyelids.

"Hello child," Chiron said. "Hey," the girl muttered.

"What's your name," Grover asked.

"Pandora Abilene Evergreene, and I need help."

"obviously," I muttered.

she turned to glare at me, "what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing…" I rolled my eyes. I disliked her already.

"You think your better then me because your a BLONDE!" she was angry now.

"I'm the smartest blonde you have ever met!" I snapped back. "Tell her Percy!"

The look on Percy's face was a look of pure horror. "I… I… Um… The thing is…

"Come with me child." Chiron said hastily, I'll take you to the orientation film.

"Fine" Pandora shot Annabeth one last death glare before fallowing Chiron out of the room.

"So," I said when it was only Percy and I in the room.

"So," Percy said.

"What do you think of her?" I asked.

"Um, what do you mean?" He said.

"Do you think she's the daughter of Dionysos or Aphrodite." I said.

"I was thinking Demeter because of her last name." Percy told me.

"Only time will tell for sure."

"Right, time." He looked away.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"I'm turning 16 in two months and I still don't know if I'll survive."

"Of corse you will!" I said.

"But I might not, and I was wondering," he took a small black box out of his pocket. "will you be my girlfriend?" Percy opened the box to reveal a tiny silver Space Needle charm.

"Of course I will!" I said and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Percy's P.O.V.

When Annabeth broke away from me I had a stupid grin on my face.

I looked at her bright grey eyes, Like the feathers of an owl.

"Help me put it on," She swept her honey blonde hair off her neck and I fastened the necklace.

She looked down at the little charm resting on her collar bone, "it's beautiful."

"Tyson made most of it, actually he made pretty much all of it."

"I guessed," She laughed, "But you gave it to me so it's still special."

"Good," I said.

**A/N Enjoy! and please R&R!**


	5. New friends and a singalong

Pandora's P.O.V.

Chiron started the movie and left me in the theater room with a big leather arm chair.

I frowned at it and sat on the floor.

the movie talked about 'who I was' and 'what's going on right now' bla bla bla...

I walked around the tiny room, the door I came in was on one side of the room, a small window was on the opposite side.

The window looked down the side of a hill with a blue lake glittering at the bottom.

When the movie finally ended Chiron came back into the room, "Do you have any questions?" I just shook my head no.

"well then, I'll have someone show you around camp." Chiron introduced me to Harmonee daughter of Apollo.

"Hi!" she said brightly, "Stick with me and you will be just fine here! do you have any chocolate?" I told her I didn't, she seemed upset at first then smiled again and dragged me with her as she skipped down the hill to the lake.

"So Dora, do you mine if I call you Dora?"

"Um yea I don't like to be called Dora,"

"Ok then! I'll have to think of a different nickname for you!"

"Sure," I found myself smiling for the first time that day. _I made a friend... _

"Those are the Aphrodite kids," She pointed to a bunch of good looking boys and girls tanning my the lake.

"That's the climbing wall," she pointed to a cliff that had lava poring down it. "looks dangerous," I said.

"It is, I got this yesterday," she showed me a long burn on her arm, "most of the time Chiron would give me some Ambrosia and Nectar to heal it but last time I had that stuff I got so hyper I finger painted with the Aphrodite girls make up!"

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Oh here are the cabins, This one's yours" She pointed to a shabby blue cabin, Mine's over there She pointed to a cabin that shined like the sun. "Bye, I'll see you at the camp fire!"

she ran off to her golden cabin. I tried not to feel jealous as I walked in to the over populated Hermes's cabin. Why did Harmonee get to be in her own cabin with her brother's and sisters but I was stuck in a crowded cabin with no one I knew? It didn't seem fair.

"Hey," A male voice said. I had to look up at his face because he was so tall, It was strange to have to stretch my neck to see him because I was always taller than everyone, even boys, but not this boy.

"I'm Travis," He said. "Your tall," I said, then I blushed. "Yea, so are you," He smiled at me. "Yea I guess I am." He just stood there and smiled, I wondered what he was waiting for.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Oh right, stupid me "Pandora," I told him. "Cool name." Just then a horn blew and I nearly jumped out of my skin, "What's that!"

"That means it's time to go the the sing-a-long at the camp fire."

"Sing-a-long?" I said wearily.

"Yep, don't you sing? I bet a girl pretty as you has a great voice."

I blushed again, "I've never tried," I admitted.

"It's fun," he slipped his hand in mine and we walked down to the camp fire.

Harmonee waved at me from the group in the front that was leading. I waved back.

Travis gave me a paper with lyrics on it. "I know you can do it," he winked at me. The song started.

_If you don't want to die shout OH MY! _

_The hydra's in your fridge the cyclops on your bed! _

_Watch were you step or you will be dead! _

_If you don't want to die shout OH MY!_

_Take out your sword and pull out it's gut! _

_You better hurry or you will fall on your Butt!_

The song didn't make much seance but everyone enjoyed it so I decided to sing along.

When the song ended we all want to our cabins.

"Did you have fun?" Travis asked me.

"Yes, I did."

"Good night, Pandora."

"Good night, Travis."

**Authors Note! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm really sick right now and my brain is foggy. Reviews give me energy! **

**P.S. Did you lie my song? lol.  
**


	6. A Quest

**Author's Note: I would like to remind everyone I got the idea for this story BEFORE the last olympian came out. So Luke is still alive and Rachel is not the oracle. **

Annabeth's P.O.V

Live is good. I thought as Percy traced circles on my back.

We were sitting by the lake enjoying the sun, Pandora didn't seem to remember being angry at me so I let it go.

She had been here for two weeks and had not been claimed.

"Percy, Annabeth!" Chiron galloped toward us. "We have a problem, tell all the head-of-cabins to come to the big house, ASAP."

"Sure Chiron," I wrapped a town around myself and threw one at Percy. "Come on Seaweed brain, we have to hurry."

_10 minutes later..._

"I have some bad news, Pandora's Box, well it's actually a jar, has been stolen." Chiron told us.

"Pandora Evergeene?" Travis looked confused.

"No Chiron said, THE Pandora from the myth."

When he still looked confused I recited from memory, "Prometheus was a Titan who really liked humans. He helped them in any way he could. When he saw them shivering at night and eating raw meat, he knew they needed fire.

But the gods did not allow man to have fire. They knew that man would misuse it and destroy with it. Prometheus was sure that the good man did with fire would outweigh the bad, so he stole fire from the gods and gave it to man.

Zeus decided to punish Prometheus with trickery. He called Aphrodite to pose while Hephaestus made a clay figure of a woman. Then he brought the statue to life.

The gods granted the woman with many gifts including beauty, charm, cunning, wit, eloquence, deceit, skill, and curiosity. Then Zeus gave her a box and told her she was never to open it.

Zeus then offered Pandora as a wife to Titan wanted her, but he refused because he knew it must be a trick of the gods.

Zeus became angry and punished Prometheus. The Titan was chained to a rock. There, a vulture came daily to feed on his flesh.

Prometheus's brother, Epimetheus, accepted Pandora as his wife, and the couple settled down for a happy life. But Pandora always wondered what was in the box Zeus gave her.

Finally she couldn't hold her curiosity down anymore. She opened the box, and from it flew hate, anger, sickness, poverty, and every bad thing in the world.

However one thing did stay in the box, Hope stayed in the box and we must never give up Hope."

"Thank you Annabeth," Chiron said, "I'm sure you all under stand why we have a problem, if Luke releases hope we will lose. That is why I must send a quest who will volunteer?"

"I will!" Percy stood up. I sighed, I was going to have a talk with Percy about this I-Will-Save-The-World-Every-Summer-Thing.

"Then you must consult the Oracle." Chiron said.

Percy's P.O.V.

This is always the creepy part. I thought as I climbed the stairs up to the attic.

The mummy was sitting on a pile of boxes, I went over to her and said, "um I'm ready for my quest."

Green smoke filled the room and a raspy voice said,

_"Five shall go south to a forest of rain,_

_You will find you have much to gain, _

_lose what is found and find what is lost,_

_Everyone must pay the cost." _

The green mist faded away, I shook my head to clear it and I went down stairs to tell the others what I had heard.

"You must choose five campers Percy," Chiron told me.

"Annabeth," I said, "and Pandora, because... it just feels right."

"Two more," Chiron said.

"Travis, we will have to steal it back from Luke."

"Piece of cake," he said.

"And Harmonee."

"Excellent!" She said, "I'll tell Pandora."

"But how will we get there?"

"A boat," Chiron said, "I'll have the Hephaestus cabin make one, you will leave in the morning."


End file.
